The broad goal of this proposal is to strengthen the capacity for injury control research in Ghana, building a cadre of qualified researchers, with growing collaborations between neighboring West African countries. The project will generate research that will be translated into effective activities and implementable policy across the spectrum of injury control. The specific aims are: 1. Develop and implement high-quality, locally-managed short and long-term advanced training opportunities in global injury control within Ghana, to train future leaders in the field. 2. Engage junior researchers in innovative, mentored injury-related health research to reduce the burden of injury and strengthen policies and the practice of injury control. 3. Expand and consolidate existing collaborative research and training networks by integrating researchers from Ghana, other West African nations, the UW and other institutions with a shared commitment to preventing and treating injury. Training and research activities will address the multi-disciplinary spectrum of injury control. This program builds upon a 15 year collaboration for injury research between KNUST and UW, and has significantly influenced policy in Ghana. At the end of the study period, this training program will have strengthened collaborations throughout the region, scholars will have competed successfully for research funding and will have contributed to a growing base of policy-relevant research.